Resident Vocaloid: Operation Raccoon City
by GakupoKamui553
Summary: My 2nd fanfic. The Hurt/Comfort comes up in later chapters along with some lemons ;p. Stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Vocaloid**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Team**

Umbrella Corporation, one of the world's most wealthy companies, ruling the pharmaceutical market. People often wondered how they acquired their wealth so quickly, some said it was luck, others said they had insiders in the government. One thing was for sure though, the truth was off limits to non members. Rumor has it that an elite squads, made up of 6 operatives each, whose only goal was to hunt down and eliminate potential threats to the corporation, they were the Umbrella Security Service. That was more than just a rumor though, it was a reality. The teams were two, alpha and bravo.

Alpha team was known to be the best of the best, the cream of the crop. Their leader was a cold and merciless masked man known only as H.U.N.K. No one knew HUNK's real name, or what he looked like, even people within the corporation, the operatives under his command had no idea what he looked like. All they knew HUNK by was the muffled voice which occasionally came out of his gas mask. He wasnt the talkative kind. Some said beneath the mask was a scarred man, whose face was deformed and because of that he had a deep hatred for the rest of the world. Others say it was a narcissistic psychopath who derived pleasure from taking away human lives. The rest of the members were supposedly killed in a mythic confortation between the U.S.S Operatives and a group of C.I.A Operatives who were leading an investigation against Umbrella. There were 15 dead C.I.A Operatives but only 5 dead U.S.S ones. So people assumed HUNK had to be the last one alive.

Then there was Bravo Team. A team not as elite as Alpha, but which had managed to kept all 6 of its operatives alive due to taking on less risky missions. Their team leader was a brunette, hair tidily cropped short, and a stern voice. People knew she was the boss, just by the way she talked, however she didnt make the mistake of becoming unliked amongst her subordinates. Bravo team wasnt as proffesional as Alpha Team and due to the less risky nature of the missions, thus less casualties, they began to bond, forming something like a family, unlike Alpha team which needed replacement members every now and then. Her name was Sakine Meiko, or Agent Lupo.

The team also had an unofficial second in command. Despite him never assuming that position, the rest of the team would always turn to him if Meiko wasnt available at the moment. He was an expert on stealth and had the most advanced camouflage technology built into his ballistic armor. Some say he could even turn invisible if he wanted to. He had short hair at the front, the back was longer, and tied into a short ponytail but no one really saw this since he always like wearing a hoodie. His name was Kagamine Len, or Agent Vector.

The team's demolition's expert had a passion for explosions. He was an engineer in the military but after a series of incidents where he detonated explosives while disregarding the fact that allied units where within the blast radius resulted in a dishonorable discharge. He spent a year doing nothing, since he received a good amount of money while he worked, and wasnt one to spend it too fast, however, seeing that both money was running low and that his desire to watch things explode was eating away at him, he became a mercenary, and recognizing his abilities with explosives, Umbrella hired him to work for the USS. He had slightly long hair, blue in color. His name was Shion Kaito, or Agent Beltway.

To work in one of these teams means that at times you must be quite ruthless, showing no mercy. Well, that wasnt a problem for this team's medic. It was compulsory for teams to have a medic with them, but in this team, she barely served the role of the medic. She was doctor lost her medical license since she didnt use anesthetic when performing amputations, claiming she enjoyed the way people screamed. Her ballistic armor was in the form of a butchers' apron, and she always carried a cleaver with her just in case she could get up close and personal. Her long pink hair made her seem innocent, a mistake which would cost some people their lives. Her name was Megurine Luka, or Agent Bertha.

While the rest of the team was all caught up in the action, someone needed to look at the battle from a different view, from a vantage point. A sniper. She too, like Beltway, was ex-military. She has probably endured the most out of the entire team, serving in Russia during the cold and brutal winters. She had developed a sense of patience, being able to stay in a single position for hours and even days, sleeping in that position too, if the mission required her to remain unseen. She could put a bullet between a person's eyes even while they were running or going in and out of cover. She wore a pair of night vision goggles on her gas mask, allowing her to see enemies clearly through the night. Her long green hair was left freely to hang back, out of her eyes, so her vision was not impaired. Her name was Megpoid Gumi, or Agent Spectre.

Finally, since they were working for a company who constantly dealt with biological issues, every team needed a field scientist as well. In this team it was a man who had dedicated his life to science, however his methods were unorthodox. He experimented on live humans and that way he was disgraced. The only way he could continue researching was to join the USS. And that was what he did. He had short brown hair, like Agent Lupo, and wore glasses when he wasnt wearing his gas mask. His name was Hiyama Kiyoteru, or Agent Four-Eyes.

They were the team, and soon, the corporation would face an obstacle which would require their finest to surpass...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Briefing**

The team sat down in the projection room awaiting their breifing. 'Hey, anyone have any ideas what this mission's all about?' asked Kaito. 'I heard Central Command was throwing a fit over something yesterday, could be related to that' replied Gumi. 'Some info leaked out or something' Len said 'they most likely want the people dead.'

The projector suddenly lit up and an image of woman sitting behind a desk appeared. She was wearing suit, with a tie, obviously someone from the higher ups. Her short blonde hair was partially tied in a bun behind her, while some strands fell down, over her face, covering it. The operatives usually did not know the names of these officials, so they were usually referred to as 'Sir' despite sometimes being female.

'Greetings Bravo Team, you're in early. However time is short, we have none to spare. One of our scientists by the name of Akita Nero has gone rogue. Intel shows us he will probably be hiding in a military base in the outskirts along with the rest of his family. The military has offered him protection and money in exchange for secrets regarding our new bio-experiment, the NEMESIS project. His death will not only serve to keep our secrets safe but it will also send a message to anyone else thinking of double crossing the corporation. Remember, no one leaves that base alive, you must make sure of that. Leave no trace which could link Umbrella to the attack on the base, and make sure that documents containing classified information are destroyed. In other words, burn the place down, leave no survivors.'

'With all due respect sir,' Meiko began 'A mission like this would be difficult to handle even for a USS team. I request you assign another team of operatives under my command' 'Dont be so quick to assume lead role, Agent Lupo' the hologram said. 'A member of Alpha Team shall join you for this mission and you are all to do as he says.' A door opened and a mysterious figure walked in. The team turned around and all gasped. It was HUNK. The team all saluted, and HUNK saluted back, before taking a seat. 'Since we cannot afford failure here, Agent HUNK shall be joining you for this mission, you are to give him full co operation, even if he asks for something unorthodox. If you return and HUNK reports you failed because you disobeyed orders, those who he blames will be shot.' 'Sir, do you eliminate any possibility Agent HUNK could falsely blame one of us for his own failures?' Meiko asked. HUNK sighed underneath his gas mask. 'Agent Lupo, HUNK doesnt make mistakes, and besides, he's an asset the corporation values way more that your entire team, dont take this personally' the hologram said. 'Very well, I apologize for the statement, sir' Meiko said turning to HUNK who gestured 'ok' with his hand.

'Now that you're all set and ready to go, the chopper is waiting for you outside, all of your weapons are in, you will gear up on the way there. There's no time to lose, get moving!' The team scrambled, making their way to the door, only to find HUNK was already getting in the chopper. It was so strange how HUNK was so near perfect, how he never made mistakes. It was almost as if he was some kind of robot. 'Was there even a human beneath that mask?' Meiko thought to herself as she go into the chopper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Mission**

'Ah, I havent used one of these in a while' Kaito said picking up an MLG Grenade Launcher, he loaded up all six barrels and strapped spare rounds on his utility vest and belt. 'Dont get too trigger happy with that Agent Beltway' HUNK said, 'We dont want to make too much noise before we eliminate the targets, save the explosions for later.' 'No worries boss!' Kaito said, saluting

Gumi picked up a Remington 700 sniper rifle and pulled the bolt back to begin loading it but HUNK came up to her and stopped her. 'Get the Barret .50 Cal' he said. 'Sir,' Gumi replied 'thats one of your weapons.' 'Im aware of that Agent Spectre, however I will be sneaking in with Agent Vector, that rifle is of no use to me. Dont think for a second that I would give it to you if it was useful for me, however, since it is not, I can use it to reinforce our support.' 'Yes, sir' Gumi replied as HUNK got up going to check Len's equipment.

'Cloaking Device set, Weapons Silenced' Len said, saluting at HUNK as he came by to inspect him. 'Very good Agent Vector, flash grenades?' HUNK asked. 'Belt pouches one to four' Len replied. 'Knives?' HUNK went on. Len rolled up his sleeve to reveal a hidden knife mechanism underneath. 'State of the art' he said. HUNK chuckled, 'Yeah cute' as he revealed the knives underneath his sleeves, and then continued by making a light kicking motion with his boots, which made another pair of blades protrude from his them. Len stared as HUNK re concealed the blades, shocked. He had this idea that he was the big man, with one knife, when HUNK had four. 'Dont be so quick to assume you have the best gear Agent Vector, underestimating your opponent may prove fatal.' HUNK warned Len as he moved on to inspect the next operative.

Luka was brandishing her cleaver, her F2000 assault rifle was next to her, barely touched, but ready for combat. 'A blade wont do you much good in a firefight Agent Bertha.' HUNK commented. 'Oh, the blade is for anyone who we may capture.' 'Interesting, dont run out of ammo in the middle of the fight though, Agent Beltway will need support. And speaking of Agent Beltway, should he get hurt, use anesthetic, use it on Beltway, and I'll just say that we...ran out of it when it came to the interrogations.' 'Hmmm' Luka smiled and loaded the magazine into her F2000, 'Understood, sir.'

HUNK proceeded to Kiyoteru who was sitting in the corner, looking furiously through a case. 'And what are these, Agent Four-Eyes?' HUNK questioned him. 'Virus samples sir!' Kiyoteru replied. HUNK picked up a vial and observed the label. 'Hm, a mind control virus, interesting.' 'They're for the interrogation process, should they not comply otherwise, this is a last resort since we dont have many of these. Only a limited amount of pieces can be made within a short period of time since the virus requires a very specific number of a variety of different bacteria which would mean' Kiyoteru began explaining but HUNK stopped him. 'Your weapons, are they set?' he asked. 'Yes sir,' he said, pointing at his vial gun. It was a special type of weapon designed specifically for umbrella's field scientists. It could shoot darts which contained a wide variety of different viruses. An interesting weapon, could be used to poison, paralyze, hypnotize, cause loss of conscience and much more. 'Ok, keep working Agent Four-Eyes, best of luck with your research.' HUNK said, and left to inspect the final agent.

'Agent Lupo, I assume we have no bad blood between us, due to the rather hard time command gave you during our briefing.' HUNK said 'As you understand, I cannot have this operation compromised due to personal grudges, if you have something to say, say it now.' 'I have nothing to say sir,' Meiko said 'I apologize again for my misconduct back at base'. 'Good' HUNK said reaching into one of his ammo pouches. He took out a box of ammunitions and tossed it to Meiko. 'Incendiary Rounds' he said, 'They'll come in handy, we need to strike fear into their hearts after Agent Vector and I assassinate the targets.' He turned to face the rest of the team 'We will crush their morale and pummel through their forces, any objections?' 'No sir!' the rest of the team replied.

'Alright, ready up, we're here' the pilot shouted from the cockpit. Everyone grabbed onto a rappel wire and made their way down. As soon as everyone hit the ground HUNK wasted no time and gave out orders. 'Spectre, find a vantage point where you have a clear view on the entire facility.' he began. 'Four-Eyes, with her, watch her back when she's concentrated, Beltway, Lupo, Bertha, wait for our signal and storm the front, I want shock and awe, Beltway especially you, make some noise.' Kaito cocked the grenade launcher, 'You can count on me boss!' HUNK then gave out the final order: 'Vector, you're with me, alright team, let's move!' and the team dispersed, each taking their own position which would all come into play at some point, should one of them not follow orders correctly, the entire mission could fail. And failure simply was not an option...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Executing the Mission**

HUNK and Len moved quietly making their way across the facility, using their active camouflage to sneak past the guards. Before they killed the targets, engaging in combat was a last resort, only if it was absolutely necessary. They had come to a dead end though, it was a door, probably the one where the targets where. It was guarded by four soldiers. HUNK turned on his radio transmitter. 'Agent Spectre, do you have a visual on the four targets up ahead?' 'Yes sir.' Gumi replied. 'Alright, when I kill the one in the middle, you drop the guy farthest to the left, copy?' HUNK said to which Gumi replied 'Yes Sir, Copy.' 'Agent Vector,' HUNK said, turning to face Len, 'When Agent Spectre takes out the one on the left, I want you to deal with the one on the right.' 'Understood sir, but are you sure you can take on two of them?' Len questioned. HUNK thrust his wrists forward causing the knives to protrude out of them 'Im sure' he said. Using his active camo, he sneaked behind them, he readied the knife. He pulled closer and slit his throat, Gumi pulled the trigger, putting a bullet right in targets eyes, and Len shot the soldier on the other side, leaving the last one too confused to even request backup. HUNK dug his boot's knife in the back of his knee and covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the screaming as he drove the other hand's knife into his back. As soon as he felt the breathing stop he let go, the man's lifeless body collapsed to the ground. 'Good work Agents' HUNK said, letting his voice transmit through to both Len's and Gumi's headphones.

They could open the door and storm in, but what if there were more guards inside. 'Agent Spectre, any hostiles in the safe room up ahead?' HUNK asked. Gumi took out her laptop and carefuly observed the screen, there were only three dots, if that was the room, that would mean it was Nero, his wife, and child. 'Negative' Gumi replied, 'Only three live human beings in there, huddled up close together, doubt those are soldiers' 'Very good,' HUNK smiled, another mission would succeed, 'Keep a watch over the other Agents now, we wont be needing support.' 'Roger that sir' Gumi said, reverting her aim from HUNK and Len's position, to where Kaito, Meiko and Luka stood, waiting for the signal to wreak havoc. The voice of the woman back at command echoed through his transmitter 'Agents, this is command, you are to take Nero alive, Command out' 'Well that was to the the point' Kaito said. 'You heard them Vector, dont shoot to kill' HUNK said, turning to Len. 'Copy that' Len replied.

Len lifted the door and they entered the room, no one was there. 'DIE!' a voice said but HUNK instinctively turned and fired at the direction. A woman was rushing too him with a knife in hand, he hadnt even looked at her yet he placed the bullet perfectly between her eyes. A blonde man came out of hiding and rushed to the corpse screaming 'NO!' HUNK looked at him. 'Akita Nero, you're coming with us.' 'How could you kill her without second thoughts? Is there no human beneath that mask you're wearing?' Nero asked, to which HUNK replied with 'Oh him...he's been dead a long time ago...' as he twisted his arm and put it behind his back.

'Agent Vector, get that little girl,' HUNK said observing Nero's reaction 'judging by your reaction, we can use her to blackmail you.' 'You fiend' he said looking up at HUNK. HUNK forced his head back down to the ground and looked to Len who stood there standing. 'Well Agent Vector, what are you waiting for?' HUNK snapped at him. Len had seen a lot of things during the time he served for umbrella but he thought blackmailing someone with their children was something he didnt enjoy doing. 'Sorry sir' he said, running to the girl and tying her up.

HUNK transmitted to everyone 'Ok Agents, we have the targets captured, on my mark.' HUNK began to count down 'Three' Meiko readied her rifle, aiming at some barrels which would explode if shot. 'Two' Kaito smiled as he turned the safety switch off his grenade launcher. 'One' Luka unsheathed her cleaver and licked blood from previous victims off the blade. 'Go!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Escape**

Meiko shot the barrel, the explosion was bigger than she expected and it also blew up a vehicle passing by along with some other soldiers who were passing by. 'Nice shot, now its my turn' Kaito said aiming at a surprised group of soldiers 'Get some!'. Luka had already rushed in from another direction, recklessly leaving the decapitated limbs of the soldier who werent expecting from behind. Meiko began moving forward with Kaito shortly behind her. They covered Luka as she regrouped with HUNK and Len who were carrying out Nero and his daughter. Gumi was picking off targets one by one, it was so different not having to pull the bolt back between shots, the Barrett had 20 rounds before you had to reload, and even when you did, it reloaded by magazine not by individual bullet. She thought of what it would be like being part of Alpha Team.

Another group of soldiers came in and aimed at HUNK. 'Grab him' he shouted at Luka, throwing Nero at her. He rolled to the side, getting up he shot all three of the soldiers. Luka gave a disgusted look at the traitor and continued to make her way towards the exit. Kaito continued to fire his grenade launcher at the few remaining soldiers, as Meiko cleared out another squad who rushed at them, their bodies lit up in flames as this was the incendiary magazine that HUNK gave her. There were more soldiers who kept coming up from the basement. HUNK's Famas ran out of ammo and he hung it behind his back, drawing his two pistols, he fired a hail of bullets on more of the enemy soldiers who were busy shooting at Kaito and Meiko.

Soon the enemy forces diminished, and eventually where completely annihilated. Gumi and Kiyoteru came down to regroup with the others. 'Well, mission accomplished, YEAH!' Kaito said waving his grenade launcher in the air. 'PUT THE SAFETY BACK ON THAT THING!' Meiko snapped at him 'ITS STILL LOADED!' 'Okay...' Kaito said bringing it back down and pulling the safety on. 'Dont get to excited yet,' HUNK said 'The evac chopper shouldve been her by now, its not.' HUNK switched his transmission towards Central. 'Command, this is Agent HUNK where's the chopper?' The womans voice began to speak again 'Agent HUNK, the military was one step ahead of us this time, they had backup in the surrounding areas, they're on their way now. The LZ is too hot for a chopper to land, take up defensive positions, wipe them out, and the chopper will be there to pick you up once you're done.' 'Should we kill the Nero and the girl?' HUNK asked 'It may be dangerous to leave them alive.' 'Agent HUNK, we need them alive' the voice said. 'Very well,' HUNK replied. 'Team, the military is sending more backup, we cant leave until we take them out, set up a perimeter' HUNK began walking across looking at Bravo team, he noticed a red dot line up on Gumi's chest.

'SNIPER GET DOWN!' He shouted pushing Gumi out of the way and grabbing the Barret 50 Cal from her hands. He lined up the crosshairs on the other sniper's head and pulled the trigger. He suddenly felt a sharp pain, he looked down to see the other sniper shot him in the stomach just at the time he shot him in the head. HUNK grunted and gave back the sniper rifle to Gumi. 'S...Sir, you...saved me' Gumi was startled, HUNK could have gotten himself killed there, yet he risked his life. 'If we dont have a sniper' HUNK paused and spat out blood 'We might as well forget this firefight, get back to your position, help the others out.' 'Yes sir!' Gumi said and lay prone next to Kaito picking off enemy soldiers as the came.

HUNK made his way over to Luka. 'Dont worry sir, I have anesthetic here' Luka said but HUNK had one of her tools in his hand and he was disinfecting it. 'I dont need anesthetic' he said as he stuck it into himself and removed the bullet. Luka looked at him in amazement, he didnt even make the slightest of noises as he performed an operation on himself. He pulled out some bandages and patched up the wound. 'Yeah! Surgery on the spot! Thats our Captain!' Kaito said as he turned around to reload and caught a glimpse of what HUNK was doing. The statement annoyed Meiko, she had worked with them for so long, they didnt cheer her on like that. It was probably just to get on HUNK's good side, right? Despite what she said it was apparent Meiko didnt really like HUNK and his Mr Perfect record.

With one hand on his stomach, holding the wound, and other hand holding a pistol HUNK took up a position next to Len, Meiko and Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru was drugging Nero and his daughter, while Meiko and Len covered him, so that they wouldnt escape in all the chaos of the firefight. 'How are you gonna fight like this sir?' Meiko asked HUNK as he took a few shots, all of them on target. 'Damn, he's only using one hand' she thought to herself. 'Im not gonna let a flesh wound hold me back, Agent Lupo,' he said ducking back behind cover and loading a new magazine into his pistol. 'I've seen worse' he said and pulled out an adrenaline shot and injected himself with it.

They were putting a up good fight and the military forces continued losing men, but they had the advantage in numbers, and they were gaining ground. They got closer and closer to where the team made their stand. 'Truck!' Gumi shouted as she saw one approaching. It could contain a dozen more soldiers. 'It's mine' Kaito shouted as he aimed his grenade launcher at it. He pulled the trigger, however the barrel rotated and made a clicking noise. Kaito frantically started touching his utility vest in search for another grenade round but it was nowhere to be found. 'Shit' he muttered under his breath. 'IM OUT!' He shouted at the rest of the team. The soldiers began getting out of the truck. HUNK though had an idea, he loaded his pistol with incendiary rounds and shot the ground around them. The grass went up in flames burning the unsuspecting soldiers as well. However, at that point two more trucks came up, and HUNK realized he was out of incendiary ammo. 'Is this it, do I pay for my sins?' HUNK thought to himself as he ducked behind cover trying to come up with a move against the checkmate the military had placed them in.

A voice echoed through his transmitter. 'Hey, HUNK, how ya holding up?' The voice was cheerful with a slight demented feel to it. He thought 'No...it cant be...could it?' He looked up, and through the trees six men all clad in black ballistic armor came out killing the soldiers in the trucks before the even got out. The voice transmitted through everyone's headphones now. 'Hey, this is Agent Crimson of USS Delta, we heard you were in the area and Command said you could use some help.' HUNK walked up and shook hands with who appeared to be Crimson, the leader of Delta team. His hair was long and red, maybe thats why his name was Crimson, it was tied back in a ponytail. 'Thanks for the help, I guess Alpha owes you one' HUNK said. 'Give us a call when you need us.' 'Anytime HUNK. Need any help with that wound?' he said pointing at the blood trail leaking from HUNK's utility vest. HUNK continued looking at him. 'Nah!' Crimson said with a smile on his face. 'A little lead aint gonna stop our Grim Reaper is it?' HUNK laughed as well and they shook hands again, this time less formally, its like they knew each other.

'Thats his nickname? Grim Reaper?' Meiko thought to herself. The more she found out about HUNK the less she liked him. He just barged in here and stole her spotlight, she didnt like it one bit. The woman's voice echoed through everyone's headphones again. 'Good job Bravo and Delta, all hostiles in the area are eliminated. Evac is on the way.' 'We aint done here yet, so we'll be continuing with our mission now, 'till next time.' he said waving, as his team left, all turning on their active camo. After some seconds there was no trace that they were even there in the first place. Soon, the helicopter's blades could be heard as they cut through the air, making their way to the LZ. Gumi was the last one to get on since she was packing up the laptop and the Barret and she noticed HUNK get in the chopper, Paramedics rushed to him but he shoved them aside and sat down. 'Why did he save me?' she thought...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Unlikely Savior**

On the way back to base everyone had taken their masks off to get a breath of fresh air. Everyone but HUNK. He stared mysteriously at the world below from the helicopter's window. 'Sir, you need to get better treatment!' the paramedics kept arguing with HUNK and he always replied with 'Im fine, you worry about the others...' 'There might just be human underneath that mask' Gumi told herself. She was about to get up to sit next to him, she wanted to thank him again, not in the middle of a firefight, but Meiko had already sat next to him.

'Agent Lupo, judging by your looks and posture I can tell you feel displeased of my presence here, yet you know not to say anything about it, which I assure you is a good idea, and that you appear to be slightly envious of something, I wont bother analyze you further, say what you were about to say' HUNK said, catching Meiko off guard as she gasped. 'Sir, I am not envious of anything and I have no problem with you being here! Why would you say anything like that?' she said, but deep inside she was saying 'Son of a bitch can read minds as well? Does he ever stop showing off?' She looked down at his vest, seeing the blood and told herself 'What if he blames the wound on us?'

'The mission was well executed,' HUNK said 'everyone followed correctly. And no, I have no intention of blaming my injury on any one of your team's members. I was injured due to a decision I made.' Gumi looked up slightly guiltily and then back down.

'Uhh, it was nice working with you sir!' Meiko saluted and went to sit in the cockpit sensing the more she stayed the more HUNK would mentally rip her apart. HUNK saluted back 'Likewise.'

Soon, they arrived back to base, everyone went down to the bar to get some drinks, always of course, the drinks were on Kaito who was more than eager to provide 'Victory Booze' at the end of every successful mission. All of them went down except HUNK who was greeted by the rest of Alpha Team. They were all awing in amazement 'Really? You performed an operation on yourself? Right there? In the field? In the heat of battle? Without anesthetic? How'd you get shot?' At that point HUNK froze. He remembered Gumi. The rest of the team continued asking him questions but the words just flew by. HUNK made his way through his team mates and said 'I need some rest, I'll tell you guys all about it later.' 'Hopefully we'll be alive by then!' One of the Alpha Team members joked and the other ones laughed. It was common amongst Alpha Team's members to joke about their imminent deaths, most, if not all, knew it was coming, so why not enjoy life while you can and joke about it in the meantime as well? 'See you around Sir!' Another one said and they all saluted.

HUNK gestured a salute back to them as he walked away. He sighed. Even he wasn't quite sure why he saved Gumi back there. He began to feel emotional. 'Shut it out' he told himself 'I've stayed a perfect soldier for ten years now, today's incident was a thing of the moment, never to be repeated.' On the way to his room he saw Bravo team down at the bar. Meiko and Miku from USS Charlie were sitting down, chatting. He heard Kaito's voice 'Ahahaha! Thats fifty for me, hand 'em over! Told ya she never liked you, pretty boy!' him and Gumi were teasing Len who had a drink spilled all over his ballistic armor, probably hitting on some girl again. Luka was taking the two captives to their cells for interrogation and Kiyoteru was probably in the lab, working on his research again. HUNK sighed and got into the lift, on the way to his room. He flashed his ID on the scanner, the door clicked open and he got into his room. He lied down on the bed and tried to comprehend what had happened, however he quickly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A favor in return**

'Stop it Kaito! Enough, you're so immature!' Len said, wiping his armor. 'Not before you pay up, pretty boy.' Kaito said, laughing. 'DONT CALL ME PRETTY BOY!' Len shouted and held the money back defensively. Kaito snatched it out of his hand. 'Yeah, whatever.' Kaito replied. 'Hey Gumi, want a drink?' Kaito said turning to her. 'No, Thanks anyways' she said as she got up. Kaito finished the drink he was holding 'Well, more for me!' he said as Gumi left. She laughed as she heard Kaito yell 'Hey bartender! Another one for me and one for pretty boy over here.' 'SHUT UP!' Len punched Kaito but he barely seemed to notice. It was fun seeing the two argue when they werent on a mission.

However she still felt bad about HUNK. He was an operative so high up, quite possibly the most respected in the entire USS, he put his own life on the line for her. She had to thank him again. She went over to his room and knocked on the door. No reply. She pushed it and it opened. 'Strange' she thought 'Someone like HUNK wouldnt leave his room unlocked. As she entered the room, closing the door behind her. She saw his vest and tactical suit on the floor. His mask was also sitting on a table. 'He's not even got his mask? Where is he?' Gumi thought and turned around to find a man, lying in the bed. At first she wondered who it was but the bandages on his stomach confirmed who it was.

'This is Agent HUNK?' she observed his figure. His body was stiff, but smooth, no scars other than the bullet wound he got saving her. One hand rested on it and the other was underneath the pillow. She looked at his face. He had long, silky lilac hair which were left, untied and spread all over the bed. Then she realized what she was doing. HUNK was there, asleep and she was intruding into his room. She turned around to leave but she heard a pistol cock. 'Dont move,' a voice said. She turned around to see that he had a pistol pointing at her. His piercing purple eyes were emotionless and cold. She too was startled, wondering if those eyes were human. 'A..Agent Spectre?' HUNK said, his voice had a calm tone all of a sudden and his eyes changed look but he quickly snapped out of it. 'What the hell do you think you're doing sneaking into my room? You know what I look like, I can shoot you right here and now and command wont ask any questions, you know that don't you?' but deep inside he knew he couldn't really pull the trigger.

'Sorry, I didnt see anything Agent HUNK sir!' Gumi pleaded 'I only came to thank you for saving my life once again and the door was unlocked and-' but she stopped as she saw him lower the pistol. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity. 'Ok, you didn't see anything, now go.' HUNK said but he knew deep down he wanted her to stay more than anything in the world. Was she being affectionate towards him? It was a feeling he forgot completely. Gumi turned to leave but HUNK said 'Wait, stay for a while' Gumi turned around and smiled. 'Thank you, sir.' 'Gakupo Kamui' HUNK said. 'What?' replied Gumi. 'That's my name, you know what I look like, so you might as well know this as well.' Gakupo said. She sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Gakupo jerked away, not used to such physical contact. 'Im sorry am I making you uncomfortable?' Gumi looked at him worryingly. Tears were at his eyes and he was about to burst but he held it back. 'No, I just...forget it.' Gakupo said moved his hand over hers, praying she wouldn't react like he did. Gumi put her other hand again to hold his with both of hers and held it up to her mouth giving him a gentle kiss. 'Thanks for everything.' 'Dont thank me,' Gakupo said 'I don't deserve any of this. Do you know how much misery and despair I've caused? I'm hell incarnate, destined to forever carry the dead weights of so many innocent people.' Gumi took one hand away and rested it on his wound. 'You may have done bad things to other people, but I know you did something good for me, something beyond good, you risked your life for me. Dont treat yourself like that.' She inched closer to him. Gakupo's hand ran down her face, 'I...cant...love... you' he said and turned away from her. Gumi turned him around to face her again. 'Why not? I love you as well.' Gakupo's cold eyes melted away at the statement, tears began dripping down from them. 'How could you love someone like me? Im a cold and heartless monster...' Gakupo tried to turn around once again but this time Gumi didnt let him, 'A cold and heartless monster doesnt cry, you're someone else than who most people think that you are. And even if you are a monster, then corrupt me with your evil, all I want is to be with you.' Gakupo couldnt even believe what was going on was real, he was sure he was going to wake up, alone, in his room. 'I...I...' Gakupo began, but he decided to act, rather than talk. He held her close to him, her soft skin was so warm against his cold and stiff body. Gumi looked up into his eyes, the piercing look was no longer there. Gakupo stared back into hers, her green eyes were unlike anything he had seen before, to him they looked like sparkling emeralds. Gumi leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. 'How did that feel?' she asked as she pulled back with a smile on her face. This feeling was unlike anything he had felt before, '...Again...' Gakupo said as he pulled her towards him again. Their lips locked and they coninued kissing, eventually, Gakupo slipped his tongue into Gumi's mouth, and they kept going and going. They couldnt decide on whether the should breathe or keep the moment going. Eventually, the separated and each on took a deep breath. 'That was great' Gumi said, and got up. 'You're leaving?' Gakupo looked surprised. Gumi turned around, 'Of course not,' she said, taking off the suit. Beneath it she was dressed normal. 'Im just getting ready for more' her voice was now a more devious tone, which Gakupo liked. He smiled as she lay on the bed. 'Well? What are you waiting for?' she asked him and he climbed on top of her. 'Lead the way...captain' she said. Gakupo kissed her on the neck once and she lightly groaned, and Gakupo smiled knowing he was doing a good job. He kept it up as her hands ran through his hair. 'Like that?' Gakupo said and Gumi replied 'Unh...why are you stopping?' Gakupo wasted no time and got right back to it. Every kiss sent a tingling sensation up Gumi's spine, and every moan sent one up Gakupo's. Gakupo went slightly lower, around her chest. He gently bit her there. 'You'd have a bullet here...' he said as he reached behind her to undo her bra. 'Not because of...unh...you...my...saving grace'. She felt his cold fingers as they reached around her back. 'Mhmm' she said 'Getting exciting...' Gakupo's touch was amazing. He knew how to work his way around her chest, his fingers trailing down a path which reached down into her shorts. She stopped him. 'Yours come off first' Gumi said smiling as she unbuttoned Gakupo's pants. 'However you want' Gakupo replied. By now his voice didnt have that stern and somewhat mocking tone to it. It was tender and understanding. Gakupo pulled up for one final mouth-to-mouth kiss while also helping Gumi get his pants off him. Their tongues wrapped around each other and played about from Gakupo's mouth to Gumi's. Once they parted again, Gumi lifted her legs up and Gakupo removed her pants as well. She wrapped her legs around his head. Gakupo's tongue poked at her panties and she let out another moan of pleasure. 'Unh...Right...There...' she said. Gakupo removed the panties and moved up, Gumi spread her legs further to make space for him to move up and she removed his underwear with her feet. 'Go..on...unh...' she panted out again and suddenly, another tingling sensation. Gakupo had entered her, he lightly pushed inwards and drew back out. 'Unh...You're...Amazing...Unh...Gakupo...' her grip tightened on his back. Gakupo leaned forward and began kissing her neck again. Now she felt both sensations and it was becoming overpowering. Her whole body was going numb but she loved it, she wanted more. 'Keep...unh...going...until the sheets are...unh...soaking wet...and I cant feel my legs anymore' she moaned and Gakupo kept going and going, back and forth, back and forth. 'Faster...Harder...' she pleaded and Gakupo did exactly that. She laid back, writhing in pleasure as every single thrust got better and better. They kept going for hours and eventually Gakupo said 'Get...ready...', and slowed down slightly, putting more passion into each individual thrust. Gumi closed her eyes and waited. Finally, she felt Gakupo let out his payload inside her. She moaned one last time as her grip tightened hard on his back and Gakupo slightly grunted as he felt her nails dig into him but he didnt care, what he felt was amazing. He got off her and laid down next to her. She inched closer to him and hugged him saying 'Unh...we got a little carried away...dont you think...Gakupo?' Even the way she said his name was music to his ears. He held her close and said 'Never mind, you're taking a pill when we wake up though...' he tried sounding stern but failed. Gumi closed her eyes and wrapped one of her legs around his. 'I will, I will, just relax...' she kissed him one last time and fell asleep in his arms as he stroked her hair. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping. So serene and pure. Gakupo closed his eyes and soon he too was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Day After**

There was a knock on the door. 'Agent HUNK?' A voice was shouting, 'Agent HUNK are you in there?' Gakupo's eyes opened suddenly as he realized what was going on. He woke Gumi up and told her to get dressed as he did the same. 'When we go out' Gakupo said, 'I was showing you a technique for sniping, just so we dont suffer casualties like last mission.' 'Ok...' Gumi said pausing for a while 'When can I see you again?' Gakupo zipped up his pants 'Whenever we both arent on duty' he said and shouted 'Coming' towards the door. He put on his gas mask, opened the door and outside was Agent Phantom. Gakupo noticed something in his face, the green hair...the eyes...wait a second...wasnt he...Gumi's brother? 'Shit' Gakupo said to himself 'I just had sex with my wingman's sister, what the hell am I gonna do.' 'Hey Phantom,' Gakupo began shutting out emotion from his voice to sound calm. 'Your sister was dropping by, she wanted me to show her an attachment on the Barrett .50 Cal. 'Damn' Phantom said with a slightly amused tone, 'You let my baby sister use your Barrett?' Gumi could hear them and got irritated at her brother's statement, sure she nearly got killed but he was always like that over her, always too sure that she was still a little girl. 'She's a fine sniper with a Remington, I can only imagine what chaos she'd be causing with a semi auto. Why'd you let her use it anyways.' The second statement shocked her. He never complimented her in the firing range. He always found something to complain about. Was he helping her by doing that? Making her do better? 'I was taking point in that mission, Phantom, a Barrett would be pretty useless don't you think?' Gakupo said. 'Eh, you're right, one day, when I die, maybe she could replace me in Alpha.' Phantom replied. 'Yeah, ok' Gakupo said, not wanting to think of Gumi on Alpha team, considering most operatives dont survive more than a year there. 'Command wants us downstairs, they're saying we're gonna work with Bravo again' Phantom said and Gakupo smiled beneath his gas mask. He liked the idea of working with Bravo since he toyed around with some of their operatives. Nevertheless, he couldn't take it too far, orders came first, personal enjoyment later.

'Alright' Gakupo said 'Lets move' and began walking down the hallway to the lift with Agent Phantom behind him. Once they both took a turn, Gumi rushed out of the room and took the stairs. She was worried people would ask where she was but when she came down she was relieved to find out that everyone had other things on their mind. Luka sat next to Meiko who had a depressed look on her face. Gumi went over to her and asked her what was the problem. 'Oh whats the problem.' Meiko snapped back 'Working with that Agent HUNK was already enough of a pain in the ass now we're gonna work with his entire team. God knows what sort of an ego each one of them has.' Gumi was about to defend HUNK but then again, where would she base her defense on? She slept with him? So she decided to just agree with Meiko and say 'Yeah, its gonna be a hard mission, but my brother will be there, maybe he can stop fights.' 'I hope so' Meiko said. Gumi looked over her shoulder to see Kaito and Len who were at the bar, still arguing over something. 'Those two will never grow up she thought, picking up her gear from the table and going to sit next to them. They chatted until the megaphone said 'Teams Alpha and Bravo report to the hangar for briefing.' They got up and made their way to the hangar, on the way there they saw Alpha team. They were so different, Bravo walked in 3 different groups, Meiko in front, trying to show she was the leader, with Luka and Gumi next to her, Kaito and Len slightly behind them, and Kiyoteru way back looking through research notes as he walked. Alpha team on the other hand was all in formation, a triangle. Agents Tequila, Midnight and Colt made the back row, Agents Phantom and Reaper made the second, and HUNK took the lead alone in the first row.

They sat down, experts next to each other. Lupo and HUNK, the leaders, Phantom and Vector, stealth specialists, Reaper and Spectre, snipers, Colt and Four-Eyes were the field scientists, but Colt was more of an engineer, while Four-Eyes was a biologist, Midnight and Bertha, medics, and Tequila with Beltway, demolitions experts. Kaito took the opportunity to talk to a girl, since Tequila was sitting next to him. "I love girls that can blow...' She turned around and slapped him across the face before he could finish '-things up.' 'Was worth a shot' he told himself and turned around. She seemed to be looking at Len the whole time, 'Was she into pretty boy? Nah' he told himself. He didnt know that under the mask was Rin Kagamine, Len's twin sister. Len had no idea he had a twin since they were separated at birth and Rin was raised by a military operative to become a soldier for Umbrella, and Len just lived a normal life until he joined Umbrella as well, but he still had no idea about Rin. Only she knew since she was a higher up. She wasnt allowed to tell Len though, since emotions could come in the way of a mission.

Meiko felt so awkward sitting next to HUNK, she was waiting for him to turn around and start analyzing her psychology, but HUNK just sat there, doing nothing. Colt was putting together a broken down assault drone. Colt's real name was Dell Honne, but only people in Alpha knew. He had gray hair, similar to Kaito's in style. Kiyoteru just kept flipping through research notes, none of them seemed to be interested in each other. Phantom was Gumo, Gumi's brother, they were twins, like Rin and Len, but they were aware of it. He had long green hair, like his sister. Reaper was a girl called Yowane Haku, rumor had it she was in relationship with Dell, others said they were siblings, since they both had grey hair, but hers was longer. However they both said they were not related in any other way other than team mates. Finally, Midnight was a man called Rook, last name was unknown. He had black hair, with a red streak running down the front. Still though, Bravo team wasnt allowed to refer to the Alpha team members by their real names, only by their codenames. But then again, other than Gumi, who knew her brother's real name, none of them had access to Alpha Team's actual names. The hologram appeared once again, and began to brief them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Can't let her die**

'Greetings agents' the hologram said. I believe all of Bravo team is familiar with Agent HUNK. His report documents that you all followed orders precisely and the mission turned out perfect. Well, this time, you'll be joined by his entire team. Once again, HUNK will be in charge of the operation and you will all go with your specialist counterpart from the other team, sniper with sniper, medic with medic, and so on. On with the mission. Nero has confessed that he has given information to a woman he was having an affair with. Her name was Lily. After the raid on the base she requested military protection, and she received a pretty heavy one too. Charlie Team was sent for an assassination but the operation ended up a total loss. Their leader was severely wounded in the battle' Meiko frowned hearing that Miku was injured, she was a good friend of hers. The voice went on 'She'll be out of service for three months, along with their demolitions expert who will be out for two. Their sniper is dead, bullet straight to the head. Watch your backs, their field scientist said he couldnt get their sniper's location even after the shot was fired. The military is serious about keeping this Lily girl alive. She is currently at her home, but the Spec Ops operatives are all hidden near the area. Its gonna be more dangerous than the previous one. They're expecting us this time, and they know what they're up against. The way you tore them apart back in the previous operation, they have their best men on this one, they called in Echo-Six. They're so classified even we dont have their names. Watch your backs, Command Out.' and the hologram disappeared. The team got up and entered their individual helicopters.

In Alpha's helicopter it was all serious talk. HUNK was coming up with a plan for the operation. 'If Reaper and Spectre take a point they could give us some support from a different viewpoint' HUNK began. 'What about that other military sniper? Rumor has it he's ex-Marine Scout Sniper.' Midnight said. 'Colt, do you have any camera's in the nearby area so we can begin surveillance of the area from now?' HUNK asked, and Colt replied 'Negative sir, we haven't planted any cameras ourselves in the past, and the military disabled all cameras which could show us something useful.' HUNK thought he must make sure that sniper would be taken down. He couldn't risk Gumi being killed, not after last night. 'Do we have any stealth drones we can get in the area, aerial or ground?' he said. 'Thats still a negative, our air drone is still down and our ground one is too loud for this operation.' Colt replied. 'Reaper I need you looking for that sniper all the time, Spectre can provide support for us alone.' HUNK ordered and Reaper simply saluted. 'Tequila, I need you to put a silencer on that shotgun of yours, Beltway will do that as well, this is a stealth operation, if they hear us they will call for backup.' 'Yeah, ok,' Tequila began 'The girl, Lily, do we kill her on sight?' 'On sight' HUNK replied 'However, we'll be dealing with the forces surrounding the house, Bravo will storm in and take the target out. If she comes out though, yes, shoot to kill.' 'You don't wanna mess with their captain today?' she asked him, after she heard about what happened on the helicopter during the last mission. 'Heh, it was fun, however can't do that now can I?' HUNK replied.

'Captain' Colt shouted 'I have a reading on the location, twenty-plus hostiles are there, they set up a perimeter around the house, how do we kill the without waking up the neighbors.' 'If anyone sees us, kill them as well, no evidence must be left, we'll burn the entire block down if we have to.' HUNK replied. He never thought of that, and it was a possibility that they'd be seen. HUNK changed his voice channel to Delta Team's channel. 'Hey Dutch, where are you?' he asked. 'Getting myself killed' a voice replied. 'Well thats what you're always doing, we got a short little neighborhood we might need incinerated. Any help we can get from your guys?' he replied. The voice said 'No problem man, I can have that place firebombed, we'll stage it to look like a terrorist attack, arent there some special military experts there?' 'Yes' HUNK replied 'They deployed Echo-Six' 'Damn,' said the voice 'They really arent taking any chances, well since Echo's there, would be a good suicide bomb target.' 'Do you think the military would believe that?' HUNK said but the Dutch reassured him 'What evidence do they have linking Umbrella to the bombing? Besides, has command even authorized air support for this one?' 'I can call for air support anytime I want, Dutch, I'm Umbrella's most valuable soldier' HUNK said, allowing himself a smile. 'Heh, you show off, you're gonna get killed someday and then what's Umbrella gonna do? Anyways, air support is standing by, we'll level the neighborhood on your command' Dutch said. 'Alright, thanks' HUNK replied and switched back to his team.

'Alright, we have air support if we need it.' he said, and Phantom replied 'You sure about this? Isnt this a stealth mission?' 'This is Echo-Six we're dealing with Phantom, they're just about as damn well trained as we are, isnt your sister in the other team anyways, arent you the least bit worried about her?' HUNK said. Phantom shrugged 'Didnt really think you cared so much about the other teams, you used to be all about the mission, and all of a sudden now you're taking bullets for people and being worried if about other operatives below you.' HUNK could sense the mistake he made, he couldnt let Phantom catch on to the real events. 'Its nothing like that, what I did in the previous mission I did because we needed a sniper to win that firefight. If I knew that Delta was on their way dont think for a second I'd take that bullet for your sister, I could care less if she lives or dies' he paused, knowing he didnt really mean that, he would take another bullet for her if he had to, 'And the statement from a while ago was trying to poke at a weak spot you might have had, excuse me for not analyzing EVERYONE'S inside world correctly. Anyways, again, we're dealing with Echo-Six here, we need all the help we can get and thats final, we arent taking any risks.' not wanting to continue the conversation he switched to Bravo's channel.

'Bravo team, how are you holding up?' 'All fine sir,' Meiko replied calmly while she made a face, taunting him. HUNK moved on asking every individual member and Meiko smiled thinking she finally beat him, he couldnt tell she was mocking him and she felt so proud of herself. Until HUNK said 'Oh, by the way Agent Lupo, I'd suggest you dont make faces at your superiors though, camera up to your left.' Meiko went white and looked up to see the camera facing her. HUNK could see her eyes filled with fear as she stared into the lenses. 'I...Sir...I' she began but HUNK had left the channel. 'Hehe, told you guys he wouldnt make it through the mission without taunting that idiot captain of their's' Tequila said turning to the rest of the team who were all geared up and now sat down, laid back. 'And its only the beginning' Colt said and they all laughed.

Meanwhile back in Bravo's helicopter Meiko cursed HUNK for getting her again. She couldnt believe it, was he really that perfect. Luka turned around to her 'Oh dont worry, he's just showing off.' 'NO, YOU DONT SAY?' Meiko turned and snapped, 'I dont think he goes a single mission without doing something like that just to satisfy his stupid ego.' On the other side of the helicopter, Kaito was constantly bugging Len. 'Hey, that explosions girl, from Alpha, Tequila, she's into you man, she was like looking at you the whole time during briefing.' 'Ok so now you're gonna start this while were on a mission too?' Len replied. 'Well, we're technically on our way to the mission, but still, I aint joking this time.' Kaito said, but Len looked away just saying 'Yeah ok, next time you want me to fail in front of everyone make it less obvious.' Gumi wasnt really taking part in any conversation. She sat there next to Kiyoteru, who surely had no interest in socializing, and she was thinking of Gakupo. It was so weird, for once, she thought of the dangers of being in one of these teams, she thought of her death, these we're things that never crossed her mind before. She was always ready to get into the action, she never really had much to look forward too when she came back, but now, coming back was more important than anything in the world. She could still remember what it felt like. How was he so good at it if he dedicated his life to the military? She fantasized of the next time until a message came up on her heads-up display. It read 'Go into the helicopter's toilet room, call me.' and the sender was classified. 'Its him' she thought and told the team that she would take a quick trip to the bathroom.

'May I join?' Kaito offered, and got instantly turned down, but he didnt seem to mind and continued annoying Len. Once she got in she received an invite to a private channel. It was just her and HUNK. 'Hey Gakupo, what is it?' she said trying to sound sweet despite the stress of someone actually coming to the door to tell her they were nearly there. 'Oh its nothing,' he said 'I just wanted to let you know, I have your position on my personal map at all times. If you ever come under fire, just switch to this voice channel and tell me. I'll take them out before they know what hit'em. By the way, you'll be joined by Agent Reaper from Alpha, if she gets shot by the Echo-Six sniper, I want you to get down, and take cover. If any one from Alpha dies, I'll be the first to know. If Reaper dies, its obviously the sniper, and I'll have the entire of Alpha on him. I cant risk anything happening to you.' 'Dont worry about me,' Gumi said 'I need you to come back alive too you know.' Gakupo chuckled, she was worried about him, not because he was an asset, but because she loved him. He didnt really know what the feeling was but it was a pleasant one.

He replied with 'I've defied Death so many times I think by now he's given up trying to take _my_ life.' 'I bet you have' Gumi said 'By the way, can I ask you for a favor?' 'Anything for you' he replied. 'Can you pay for the bedsheets, after we get back?' she joked 'I think a mission of this caliber deserves some celebratory fun time, I might just get a bit too carried away this time' she said, turning her voice into that devilishly charming tone that Gakupo loved. 'Oh you can get as carried away as you want in my room' he said, smiling, 'Everything's classified, what happens in there, stays in there.' 'Mmm~' Gumi said, sliding her tongue across her lips. 'Tonight' Gakupo said, 'Until then stay safe' and he left the channel. As Gumi got out she noticed the team was getting ready, they were over the LZ.

'What happened, did you need any help?' Kaito questioned, referring to his previous statement. 'No' Gumi replied 'But you will if you keep going on like this.' 'Ooooh, burn' Len said, but Kaito interrupted him 'Dont you talk about women to me pretty boy, I still know abit more than you.' The more they kept arguing the more the looked like a two teenagers. Still, they had to cut it out now, it was time to get serious. HUNK's voice came into Bravo's chat channel once again. 'Bravo team, set?' 'Set' they all replied and rappelled down...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Choice I Have To Make**

Once everybody had hit the ground HUNK gave out the orders quickly. His team would eliminate the Echo Six operatives outside and once it was all clear Bravo Team would breach the building and kill the target. Bravo lay in wait until HUNK gave the signal. HUNK, Tequila, Midnight and Phantom moved in. Reaper would provide sniper support from range. As they moved in they encountered their first Echo Six soldier. HUNK sneaked up behind him and slit his throat, disabling the transmitter on his helmet as well so that the rest of the Echo Six operatives wouldnt notice his death. 'Ugh, this isnt any fun' Tequila said 'I wanna blow some shit up'. 'Calm down Teq,' Phantom said 'We're supposed to stay quiet for now.' 'Come on you two' HUNK said, we have to move.' After some more careful walking Colt contacted them 'Sir, Im detecting at least ten operatives up ahead of you, I'm sending Reaper co-ordinates now'. 'Colt, where else do you detect hostiles?' HUNK asked. 'Nowhere else sir, seems like this is everyone who's currently outside.' A bush suddenly russled. HUNK turned around and emptied his pistol magazine into the bush. Two Echo Six Operatives dropped dead out of the bush. 'Looks like you were wrong Colt' HUNK said 'Guys, our radars dont pick up every one of them, however, right now, our priority is the mission. We're gonna need to lure the Echo Six members out here so that Bravo can get in safely.' 'Sir, with all due respect' Phantom said 'Are you sure we can take them on, we're gonna get torn apart by them?'

'Are you leading this mission Phantom?' HUNK asked him mockingly. 'No sir' he replied. 'The mission has priority, some of us might be injured, some of us might be even killed, but remember what we all agreed to when we joined this team Phantom? We're all putting our lives on the line here, and to be honest, out of all of us, we're the ones who are supposed to be taking on the more risky parts. We're the expendables, and right now, Bravo Team is down there waiting for our signal. They arent like us, if they get sneaked up on, they're gonna be killed. Think about your sister in there, wouldn't you die to protect her? We're the more able, so we should do our best so that they get out alive and finish the mission, its our job to distract the fire from them. So are we gonna do what we were sent here to do?' HUNK had given an entire speech without even realising.

'The Captain's right' Tequila said, thinking about Len, 'Here we're the elite, we did so much more than them, and if some people deserve to die out of the two teams here, its us. Im not saying that we should blindly rush in and suicide, but since we brag and boast about being the best of the best, we now have to make a choice that only the best of the best can make. Sometimes, some people have to die, and if they die out there, then we most likely wont make it to the house in time since they'll evacuate the target. I know some of you arent ready to make that decision, and I think HUNK will agree with me, you're welcome to leave now.' 'I do' said HUNK 'If you want aren't willing to make this decision then go now'. 'Captain,' Phantom said 'Im staying, you're right, if we have to die so that the others can live then so be it, I want to die if it means that Gumi can live and complete the mission.' 'Count me in too' Colt said who had walked all the way to where the team was standing along with Reaper who also agreed. 'Well' HUNK said, 'Im glad to see we can all agree on this. Before we go though, I just want everyone here to know something. I might have acted completely emotionless over the time that I've worked with all of you and I never really complemented anything you guys ever did, but deep down, you guys are the best team I've ever worked with, and I know that if we all do everything we can then we can get out of here alive. But in the case that we do end up dying here, then we'll die here as brothers and sisters, not just as colleagues. Who's ready to kick some ass?' The team was shocked at what HUNK has said but they all said in unison 'Let's do it!'. HUNK switched the chat channel to just Gumi's. He began to type, 'Its time, go'. Tears began filling his eyes as he finished the message with 'and, forget about me.', and eventually they started running as he pressed send. Once it said 'Message sending successful' he drew his tears back in and turned to his team. 'Giv'em Hell'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Our End, Their Beginning**

Tequila aimed her grenade launcher at the pack, 'Stay safe...Len' she said and fired off 2 rounds. Limbs went flying everywhere and screams were being heard. At least 7 of the Echo Six operatives were blown up completely by the shot, and those who weren't suffered a fate worse, bleeding to death. HUNK drew his second pistol and began to move forward shooting both pistols, targeting multiple targets. He was flanked by Phantom, who was shooting at a truck which had just arrived and was bringing more men, and Midnight who was shooting at some other soldiers in the bushes. All this while Reaper gave them support from a distance, and Colt scanned for locations of hidden hostiles, letting his team know if he found any. Occasionally, Tequila would fire off a shot from her grenade launcher but not too often, because the splash damage could catch one of her allies by accident. They were already outnumbered severely, they couldn't afford making casualties out of each other. The advanced onwards and kept on pushing through the enemy lines. 'This is going better than expected,' HUNK thought to himself 'At this rate we'll be-' but his thoughts were interrupted as a muffle was heard from Colt's audio channel. 'Colt, Colt? Colt! Respond!' HUNK said, 'Someone sneaked up on them' he thought. 'Reaper, Reaper?' HUNK began to warn Reaper. 'What i-' he began but another muffle was heard and Reaper's voice channel got cut as well.

HUNK turned around to check up on the two wounded operatives. He and the other two operatives hot on his trail. On the way there HUNK spotted Tequila surrounded by what seemed to be at least 20 soldiers. How did they keep coming so fast? One of the soldiers shouted 'DROP YOUR WEAPON AND WE'LL LET YOU SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IN JAIL!' HUNK opened his transmitter 'Do as they say Tequila, we'll get them after they think they have you.' Tequila however didnt want to risk anyone else getting killed. 'Captain, it was my carelessness that got me into this mess, no one else has to die, its my fault I'm the one who'll pay the price' HUNK had no idea what she was going to do. She lowered her grenade launcher, but she wasnt about to drop it, her grip was still tight. 'Goodbye...Len' she said, and fired at the ground. The explosion was large enough to wipe out all 20 of the enemy soldiers, however, at the cost of Rin's life.

HUNK stayed there and looked at the sight. Blood was splattered all over the place, once again, decapitated limbs were spread through the field. HUNK turned around, and saw Reaper and Colt on the ground, dead, a pool of blood coming from their necks. Both had their throats slit. 'There's...so...much...death...around me' HUNK thought. Just when he began to get connected with others, they died on him. Since Death could never catch him, was he killing those he was close to? Was this the punishment he finally received for all the sins in the past? He had to tell Gumi to watch out even more, despite his already high expectations, they had still surprised him that they managed to sneak up on two of his men, and that they cornered Tequila, could he call the mission off? No, they had come to far to fail now, if they called it off, Tequila's sacrifice would go to waste.

Still, he had to warn her, he switched to a voice channel so she could hear him, just so she would be more aware of what was going on, but suddenly he heard a small noise and a screeching noise played through his earphone. HUNK reached into his mask and pulled it out of his ear as Midnight and Phantom did the same. 'We're out of radio contact team, stay close.' HUNK said. 'Roger' they said. They began to advance once again, more carefully this time, but still it appeared as it was not enough. One of the bushes rustled again but this time HUNK wasnt fast enough. One more Echo Six soldier came out screaming and flailing his gun around, finger still holding down trigger. Bullets went flying but eventually HUNK put a stop to him. He turned around. 'Not Again!' he thought.

Phantom was laying on the ground, 3 bullets were lodged into his chest. He began to gasp as HUNK lay on top of him. 'Im...not...gonna make it...' Phantom struggled to get the words out. 'Shh! Dont Talk...' HUNK said, 'Midnight'll patch you up and you'll be fine.' However when Midnight tried to get close he drew his pistol and aimed it at her. 'Dont waste your time on me! I will die and that's the cold truth. I knew this ever since I joined this team, and remember the decision we made earlier Captain?' Phantom took off his gas mask and removed his dog tags. 'Just tell...Gumi...that she's the best sister a guy could ever have. Tell her I'm proud to be her brother, let her know that everything I said which might have sounded like me being unappreciative was just so she could become better.' he held the dog tags up to HUNK 'My hopes, my dreams, my legacy...its hers now.' HUNK grabbed the tags and held them tight 'I will make sure I will, and, to you too Phantom, it was an honor to fight by your side.' 'Likewise Captain,' he said 'But can I ask you one last thing...before I die?' he coughed. 'What is it?' HUNK said, 'Whats your real name, Cap?' HUNK leaned in and whispered 'Kamui, Gakupo Kamui.' and pulled back. Phantom used his last energy to hold up his hand. 'Well, you did it again, one day though, they'll get you. I'll see you on hell you son of a bitch' he said smiling. HUNK smiled through the visor and held his hand, shaking it, in a brotherly manner, 'Until then.' he said, and Phantom's eyes shut and his grip weakened, until he was dead. 'I...cant...let...anyone...else...die...' HUNK thought. 'Captain, perimeter, clear...we have to move, we have to help the others...' Midnight said. HUNK got up. His eyes lit up with flames of determination. 'Let's go'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Last Survivor, Once Again**

HUNK and Midnight were running through a corridor when HUNK suddenly felt a sharp pain going up his spine. His legs gave away and he collapsed. As he slipped away into darkness, he could see an Echo Six soldier who had shot him, two or three times, he couldnt figure out what had happened. 'He was right...' HUNK thought 'One day they'll get me as well...but...of all times...this is the worst. I...Gumi...If anything happens to you, I cant be there to save you...forgive...me' and he had completely lost his conscience. After a struggle, Midnight had managed to throw the soldier back and shoot him. Thinking he was dead, she dropped next to HUNK to see if she could do something to tend to his wounds, however the soldier used the last of his energy to shoot Midnight one last time. Exhausted by the battle, Midnight knew her body wouldnt make it through. She looked down on her bloody chest, one last adrenaline shot was strapped onto her utility vest. She drew it and aimed at HUNK's leg. 'It was an honor serving...sir...' she muttered 'Go ahead, do the impossible...what the rest of us couldnt do...finish the mission' and with that, she thrust the needle into HUNK's leg.

Soon, HUNK had woken up, he had noticed that he was bleeding severely. However, using whatever medical equipment Midnight still had on her, he patched himself up, in every way he could and got up and kept walking. At some point, he thought that he couldnt make it, and even if he did, he would most likely be to weak. But then, he realised, that now it wasnt about his survival anymore, hell, it wasnt about the mission either. It was so that she could get out alive. 'Until I can no longer walk, until my legs cease to hold me, until my hands can no longer hold the trigger, until my eyes can no longer aim, until my chest cant take any more bullets...I'll always be there...until my final breath...forever yours...my Gumi' he kept saying to himself, and he gained motivation, and continued his way to where Bravo team was.

Meanwhile Alpha Team had got slaughtered into the firefight, Bravo team faced heavy resistance too, but since they were indoors they had more places in which they could take cover in and thus had suffered no casualties soon. However, the advanced at a slower rate than Alpha, so they had just found the target. She was in a room, protected by four Echo Six operatives, which the team cleared quickly. The girl's eyes were filled with fear as Kaito approached her. 'Please...I beg you...dont kill me...I wont tell anyone...just...please' she started to cry, knowing of her upcoming fate, yet still she tried to postpone the inevitable in hopes of a miracle. 'No can do lady,' Kaito said raising his shotgun at her, 'If it was up to me, I may have given you a chance, but, when the higher ups want you dead, there aint nothing I can do about that now is there?' Kaito cocked the gun, 'Pray to whichever God you believe in, I'll give you the opportunity to do that' he said. 'Please...no...I'll do anything...dont kill me' she pleaded more and more, hoping for that miracle, and as if someone was actually seeing her distress, Len held up his gun to Kaito. 'Agent Beltway, stop...'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Backstabbed by those who watched our backs**

Kaito turned around, with a surprised look on his face. 'Wha...What are you doing?! Put that thing away, this isnt a time to joke around pretty boy' he said. Len shook the gun at him 'All this that we're doing is wrong! Cant you see what you were about to just do? What has this poor woman done to us? And yet we were going to kill her? Why? Because some CEO at umbrella wants us to cover up for him? Does she not have a life to live? Im sick of all this pointless killing! And you! Im sick of you calling me pretty boy and toying around with me! Im not your puppet!' Len said. 'Ok ok, Len, im sorry about the whole pretty boy thing' Kaito said 'Didnt know it offended you this much, but still, we've been killing like this ever since we were on this team. Why do you act like this now, as if its something new?'

'Just because we used to do it doesnt mean it was correct. But now, the fear in her eyes has finally given me the strength to stand up for what I think is correct. I joined this team so I could earn the money to one day find out about my sister who I never met. It was my goal all this time, I didnt come here because I like to 'Blow shit up' like you. Its not all me, me, me. And you know what, what if she has someone she's going to meet tomorrow, or the day after, do you know how I would feel if someone came along and killed my sister like that...' Len stopped at the thought. Little did he know his sister had taken her own life, so that he could keep his. '...I'd kill him!' he continued 'And then his people would want to kill me! And where does this cycle end? Nowhere? Cant you see what were doing? The only reason I didnt shoot you is because I still think theres some good in you, that was why we became friends in the first place...Kaito...drop your weapon...' Len ordered.

Kaito lowered the weapon but didnt drop it. 'I have people I fight for too Len, but sometimes, you have to kill to remain ahead...and let me tell you something, if it was just me and you, I'd be dead right now. With the sort of stuff you just spewed out you wouldn't hesitate for a second to put a bullet in my head if you knew that the rest of the team wouldnt take action upon you shooting me. Our mis-' Kaito began but Len didnt let him finish and interrupted him 'Really?! Is that what you really think Kaito?! Everything we had, all this time, all the missions where we fought by each others side! The bonds we made! The trust we built! Everything we had all this time was...nothing...just a mere imitation...' Len looked down and tears started running down his eyes. He looked back up, his voice was now filled with both sadness and rage 'Then I'll shoot, and I dont care if everyone else shoots me as well! I know I did all that I could, and if that wasnt enough, then it was just something beyond my control. But to just stand by and watch you kill this girl, that I will not do.' he turned to the rest of the team, keeping the gun aimed at Kaito.

Meiko raised her weapon and began to move towards Len, slowly, one step at a time. They locked gazes, spying each other, occasionally sneaking a glance at each others trigger finger. Gumi, Luka and Kiyoteru raised their guns in response to shoot Len if he tried to shoot Meiko. Gumi and Luka had a firm grip on their guns, but not Kiyoteru. His hands were slightly trembling, it was like he was unsure of what was going on. When Meiko had drawn close enough to Len she aimed the gun at his head. 'If you're going to shoot, Captain, do it.' Len said, confidently. Instead, Meiko turned around and aimed the gun at the other group of three. 'Len's right!' she said 'Dont shoot!'

Kiyoteru at this point was scared to death of Meiko pointing the gun at them, and he took a step back and pointed his own weapon at Gumi and Luka. Luka turned to face Kiyoteru with hers. Now, what once was a team, was now two groups of bitter enemies. Kaito and Len, aimed at each other, while Gumi had her sights on Meiko, as did she on her, and finally, Kiyoteru and Luka were also pointing their weapons at each other. Len was now thinking that he could have avoided the firefight, he slightly let his guard down. Meanwhile all this was going on, HUNK had just arrived. Noticing that Len had let his guard down Kaito dived to the side shooting Meiko in the back while doing so. Meiko screamed as the buckshots penetrated her back, and came out of the other side. She dropped to the ground, lifeless. Meanwhile, Luka shot Kiyoteru in the head, since he seemed to shocked to do anything. Gumi who was switching targets though, from the recently killed Meiko to Len wasn't quite as lucky. Len noticing that she was the last target that he could shoot at turned around and aimed at her. Seeing this, HUNK rushed out towards Len. Gumi could just see him run by and then...everything went black.

She felt the bullet hitting her at the same spot where it would have hit her the previous mission, had HUNK not stepped in to take the bullet for her. She didnt know if she would ever wake up again, but as she slipped into darkness knowing that HUNK still cared for her, and even at what could be her final seconds of life, the last thing which she saw, was him trying to save her. It almost didnt matter that he couldnt stop Len in time, the fact that he put his life on the line for her again, was enough. But these were not Gumi's final moments. She once again opened her eyes. Luka was on top of her, tending to her wounds. She could hear someone screaming. She recognized Len's voice. She did her best to get up but her wounds held her down, the pain in her chest wouldnt go away. 'You're in no condition to walk.' Luka said, but Gumi was persistent, she knew what was going on and she couldnt let it happen. She had managed to get up, and using a crutch she made her way to where the screaming was coming from despite Luka's attempts to stop her.

She opened the door to see Gakupo beating the living hell out of Len. He had held him up against a wall and kept punching him in the stomach until he was spitting out blood with every punch. Then, he threw him on the floor and kicked him in the back, time after time. Kaito was also there, but he was just looking, almost scared. Gakupo's once silky lilac hair was now messed up and dirty, his mysterious eyes were burning with hatred, his clean body, was now marked with scars, bruises, gunshot wounds and all sorts of injuries. Gumi opened her mouth but she couldnt make a sound. She was too weak. She tried again though 'Ga...Gaku...po...please...st...op' she said. At that point Gakupo turned around and rushed to her side. He waved at Kaito to keep a watch over Len so he doesnt try anything. When he finally got to her he held her close to him. He could feel her body brushing against his wounds and despite the pain he held her tighter, not wanting to let go.

'Gumi...I wasnt there for you...Im so sorry...Im...so...sorry...' he said, and he felt tears coming to his eyes. He had to hold them back, he was in front of Kaito, and who knew if Luka would suddenly walk in. He couldnt hold them in much longer either though. Finally, he drew back and looked at her. He moved her hair out of her face and said 'Im...so glad...your still ok...but...why do you not want me to kill him...' Gakupo's eyes lit up with hatred once again 'that bastard nearly killed you!'. Gumi could feel Gakupo's pulse accelerating. 'Despite what you think I dont know, there's a lot I know. I know that you're the last survivor from Alpha...guess Death couldnt catch you this time either' she smiled at Gakupo who did his best of what he could to smile back at her. She looked so beautiful looking up at him like that. '...I know however, about Len, and Tequila from your team. I know how Len feels about finding his sister, and I know how his sister felt about him. She probably mentioned something about him before she died too...' Gumi said.

'Stay Safe, Len' Rin's final words echoed through Gakupo's head. they were twins, looking for each other, while hidden in plain sight. Its a tragic tale...and...I know how you feel about your past, all the murders you've commited...I know what it must feel like for you to kill Len, especially when the final wish of one of your dying fellow soldiers was probably nothing like that...Dont get me wrong, I want to see him dead too, but I know what his blood on your hands would do to you, and that I would rather have him alive than have you go through that...' she leaned in holding his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. Gakupo brought his hand up and ran it through her hair, as the tears finally began to run down his face. 'You...care...' he said 'I never knew you cared...this much...' 'I love you Gakupo' she said looking up at him. 'I...love you too...' Gakupo replied and brought his forehead down onto hers as they both closed their eyes and took a moment to realize what they had been through. Still, To love and be loved, this concept still drove Gakupo insane...he didnt know what it was, but it all seemed so unreal, too good...almost like...an imitation...could it be fake? Gakupo couldnt care at this point, if it was a mirage, he didnt want to know the reality, he would rather just drown in the lie...the only thing he ended up drowning in though, was what he always wanted, someone's true and unconditional love...

* * *

Authors Note: Wow! I finally finished a fanfic! At this point I dont have much to say other than: Yay me! I saw a project through from start to finish which is something really uncommon for me to do. I would like to sincerely thank my wonderful and amazing girlfriend for giving me the motivation to get this fanfic done, I love you 3~ Anyways, that being said, I dont know how many times I've listed to the song 'Imitation Black' while I wrote this, even though im not a yaoi fan (im a guy, im straight) I just like the song, it kinda brings out an emotional side of me out. I hope that everyone who read this enjoyed the story, and I hope you check out the rest of my fanfics, you might find something that you like. That being said, I'm off to go call my Gumi~Chan and tell her the final chapter is up! See ya all later!


End file.
